


Christmas Gifts

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Yours and Carol's first Christmas together since being released. You get each other naughty gifts. Smut ensues.





	Christmas Gifts

This was yours and Carol's first Christmas together since you had both gotten out. You wanted it to be special so you decorated the apartment with lights and a small tree, leaving a few gifts for Carol wrapped under it. Every now and then you would catch her picking them up rattling them, trying to guess what was inside like a child. You of course giggled at her and jokingly scolded her, telling her to be patient until Christmas. You had a few sentimental gifts for her like some art supplies, she had gotten into it again since being out, of course hair products, and then some sexy gifts including a pair of handcuffs. You didn't think she would be open to the idea of you ever using them on her, years of repressed memories from prison, but you were pretty sure she would love the idea of her using them on you. She had a kink for power play and loved to dirty talk and fuck you until you couldn't walk or even think straight, not that you were complaining. 

So by the time Christmas came around you were even more excited than Carol for her to open your gifts. That night after dinner you both sat on the couch facing each other with the middle seat donning the gifts you had gotten each other. She opened the first one, the sketchbook and pens, pencils, and markers you bought from the art supply store. She lit up, making your heart melt with how happy she was. You then opened one from her. It was a simple sterling silver bracelet with both of your initials engraved on it. You of course teared up and smothered her with kisses and hugs, clamoring over the rest of the gifts to get to her lap. 

After the soft moment passed the kisses started to become heated. Carol gripping your hips to pull you further into her lap. A few more minutes of lust filled kisses passed and both of you pulled away, breathless.

"As much as i would like to continue this, there's still a gift i want you to open." Carol smirked mischievously.

"Well there's still one more from me too." You blushed in response.

Reaching behind you, you picked up the last two remaining gifts. Handing Carol hers and taking yours, you both began to unwrap them. The paper removed and the tops of the boxes opened, you both looked up at each other, grins plastered on both of your faces.

"I see we had the same idea." You commented.

"Well lets get these open and test them out then baby girl." She says as she leans forward and gives you another kiss.

You both made your way the bedroom, teasing each other and shedding clothes along the way. 

As you sat on the bed, you watched Carol as she stepped into the gift she had gotten you. More for both of you, she was now nude except for the harness and blue dildo she now wore. 

"Oh and i hope these," she said as she held up the pair of handcuffs, "we're meant for you too." 

"Of course baby. I'm all yours."

Sauntering over, she placed her hands on your bare thighs, leaning in to give you a heated kiss. She made her way down your neck, biting and sucking along the way, past your collarbone, until she reached your breasts. Leaning back to give her better access, she took her time with each of your breasts, working her tongue over each of your already hardened buds.

Once she had you worked up, more than you already were, she leaned back up, smacking the side of your thigh.

"Over." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." You replied, with a shit eating grin on your face, eager for what she had planned for you.

"Face down. Give me your hands."

Laying flat on your stomach, you obeyed and put your hands behind your back. The cold metal on your wrists and the click as the cuffs were snapped into place turned you on more than you were willing to admit.

"On your knees. Let me see that pretty little ass of yours up in the air for me and begging to take my strap." 

You shuffled around, attempting to bring your knees under you without the help of your hands. Seeing you needed some assistance, Carol roughly grabbed at your hips, pulling you into position.

"That's more like it. Now tell me, how bad do you want me to fuck you princess?"

"Please baby, so bad. Fuck me please." You whined out.

She raised her hand and let it come down with a hard smack against your right cheek. 

"I want you to beg. Tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to ruin me. Fuck me with your strap until i can't take it anymore. Please?"

"That's a good girl." she says before giving you one last smack.

She then runs her lithe fingers the length of your aching slit, humming at the wetness she finds there.

"My my, you are so needy and wet." she teases.

"Yes ma'am. All for you." 

She teases your entrance with the tip of the strap before plunging into your heat. You gasp at the sensation and she holds it there, letting you get used to it before slowly sliding back out. Pounding into you again, this time she sets a steady pace, gripping your hips for support. All you can do is moan and whine, at a loss for words the pleasure too great.

Thrusting into you with the occasional grunt that only fuels your arousal, she reaches up with one hand and tangles it into your hair, pulling your head back. Laying herself over you, she leans in and plunges deeper as you howl with new found ecstasy. 

"Fuck baby, I'm getting close." You manage to gasp out.

"You gonna come for me? Huh princess?" She asks as she bites down on your earlobe.

"Shit... Oh my god... Fuck yes.." You strangle out.

Just as you're about to hit your peak, she reaches around with her free hand, circling your bundle of nerves, taking you over the edge like you never thought possible. You let out a strangled cry as your body goes rigid and then shakes as you come. 

Both of you breathing hard and covered in a sheen of sweat, you collapse onto the bed. Carol lays just off to the side of you, still halfway over your body, still inside you as you both try to steady your rapid breathing. When you both calm down some, she slides out of you and rolls over next you. You turn your head to look at her, as she does the same.

"Fuck" you both say at the same, grinning, and then laughing.

Sitting up, she uncuffs you and lays back down, pulling you to lay across her. With your head on her chest she strokes your hair as you listen to the still slightly faster beat of her heart. Your fingertips trace patterns along her side as you think to yourself how you got so lucky.

She kisses the top of your head and softly chuckles as she says "I didn't know you could be that loud."

Raising your head up, you find her smiling at her accomplishment. Smiling back at her, you give her a soft kiss.

"I didn't know i could either." You blush.

Rolling you over, she settles in between your legs.

"Well let's see if we can make that happen again baby girl." 

She leans down, kissing you softly and with more love than lust this time before gently entering you again. She sets a steady, but slow and deep rhythm. This time rocking into you as she makes love to you. The kisses don't stop as she explores you with her mouth and hands, lovingly kissing and caressing you. Cupping your breast, she strokes over your nipple, rolling it in between her index finger and thumb, eliciting another moan from you. Slowly you feel your lower belly start to ache and burn again with another impending orgasm. You lace one hand through her hair and the other grips tightly at her back. This time as you come, she holds you securely, kissing your cheek and neck as you ride your high.

"I love you." She says as the haze begins to clear from your mind.

"I love you too." You whipser out, looking into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas baby girl." She softly smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Carol."


End file.
